


Reproduction

by evilfox



Series: Some Kids [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: Hank给孩子们进行性健康教育。Kurt又被留堂了（。





	

星期六下午，Hank McCoy博士走进教室的时候，并没有人停止闲聊注意一下他们的老师。

“同学们，”Hank清了清嗓子，“同学们！”

教室稍稍安静下来，Hank走到讲台中间，放下手里的纸盒。

“抱歉占用大家的休息时间，今天我准备了一个关于，咳，生理健康方面的讲座……”

“这是安全套吗？”Peter闪现在博士身边，从纸盒里捏了一个安全套出来。没等Hank反应过来，也没等被放开的安全套落回盒子里，银发男孩已经重新出现在自己的座位上，笑出两个无害的酒窝。

教室里立刻又骚动起来。

“你要给我们发安全套？”Warren瞪大眼睛。

“好极了，防止某些同学造出奇怪的小变种人。”Peter若有所指地瞟了瞟Scott，后者做了个试图摘墨镜的威胁动作。

“好像我们还不够奇怪似的？”Ororo讽刺道。

“你们能不能安静点，Hank有话要说。”

“谢谢，Jean。”Hank像他的红发学生投以感谢的目光，“我想说的是，我知道各位作为正值青春期的……”

“我不是。”Peter举手说。

Hank顿了顿，“好吧，除了Peter以外的各位年轻同学们，对某些特定领域产生好奇和探索的欲望是很正常的，”他微微低头，像是避免对上同学们尴尬的目光，“但是同时应当注意，保证自己和他人的健康安全是非常重要的。”

他转过身开始写板书，

“早在几千年前，人类已经开始有意识地控制后代的数量，这对于人类社会的存在和发展起到了……”

学生们竟然无言以对，像是惊讶于他能把关于性的话题也讲得令人昏昏欲睡。

“自变种人医学这门学科兴起以来……”

Peter又打断了博士的话：“你是说这些是‘特制套套’吗？”

“呃，是的。我相信针对本校学生的特点研制有适应性的保护措施是必要的。”Hank扶了扶眼镜，“同学们可以随时到我的实验室领取这些用品，希望大家在校内外享受安全、健康、有度的人际交往……我说完了。有问题吗？“

一只蓝色的手犹豫地举起来。

“Kurt？你想知道什么？”

“可是，避孕是罪恶的……不是吗？”Kurt眼里闪烁着恐慌，“生命繁衍是上帝的意志……”

他的声音越说越小，周围的同学们都在笑。

Hank扶住额头，“呃，对不起，Kurt，我忘了你的……”他的解释很快被学生们激烈的争论打断。

“女性的权利呢？如果一个女孩不想怀孕呢？”Jean的意见得到女生们的群起附和。

“那她就不该和不是她丈夫的男人媾和。”Kurt认真地回答，引来又一阵嘲笑。

“Kurt，别再出洋相了。”

“你怎么不去上教会学校，夜行者？对了，他们不收你，因为你是个吓人的怪物。”

“请坐下，Warren！”Hank无力的劝说被淹没在学生们的喧哗里。

“我倒挺想试试这玩意……”Peter不知什么时候又闪到了讲台前。

教室里一片混乱，直到一个悠闲的声音钻进每个人的脑海里：

（这里出什么事了？）

所有人顿时安静下来。这是一个谁都不想违抗的声音。

Charles Xavier摇着轮椅进门，看到大家都安静地回到座位上，他赞许地笑了笑，在学生们看来这代表“好吧，先不定住你们了”。

“抱歉，Charles。”Hank窘迫地低着头，“我……“

“没关系，”Xavier教授的轮椅滑到同学们中间，“看来，这里刚刚发生了一些讨论。”

“Kurt不想用Hank的高科技套套，”Peter自告奋勇地做起简报。

“他不同意女孩有避孕的权利。”Ororo尖锐地说。

“不，我只是……”Kurt也站起来辩解，“我在老家的时候，他们教我的是另一回事……”

“谢谢，Peter，Ororo，以及Kurt。”Charles礼貌地请他们坐下。

尽管有时候一些维持秩序的措施是必要的，但他从不会剥夺学生们发言的权利。

他环顾教室，“各位同学，有人听说过‘获得性免疫综合症’吗？”

Peter为他又可以插上话了而高兴，“我知道！基佬癌（gay cancer）。”被Warren瞪了一眼后，他有些困惑地闭上了嘴。

“正如人类在漫长的进化中变异出新的外表和能力，其他生物也在经历相同的过程。”教授娓娓讲道，“动物，植物，细菌和病毒。我们攻克疾病的进程可能会永远落后于新的疫病出现和变异的速度。而人类疫病在变种人身上会发生怎样的作用，很大程度上仍是未知的。我希望能保护大家远离一切潜在威胁，这是我和McCoy博士共同努力的方向。”

“也许那是报应。”Kurt小声说，“因为上帝禁止那种背德的行为。”

“你说什么？！”Warren从座位上跳起来，振翅而起，俯冲下来扼住Kurt的脖子，钳在他手中的蓝色肌肤登时化成一团烟雾，另一团蓝烟在Xavier教授的轮椅背后还原成Kurt本人。

Warren的铁翼在教室里扇起狂风，他再次扑向Kurt，扭成一团的两人在教室的每个角落出现又消失。

Charles摇了摇头。

“你们两个，留堂。”

 

*************************************************

 

Warren翘着腿坐在一张旧书桌上，两耳塞着耳机，怀里的随身听发出磁带转动的细小噪音。

“对不起害你也留堂了。”盘腿坐在地上的Kurt说。

Warren像是没听见他的话，大约是耳机的声音太响了。

“Warren，”Kurt用他粗壮的指爪轻轻敲了敲垂在桌沿的金属翅膀。

“嗯？”天使厌烦地拔下一侧耳机，“干嘛？”

“对不起。”

金发男孩愣了一秒，“哦。”他摘下另一侧的耳机。

他愿意听我解释。Kurt想。他的心轻了一些。

“我不知道你是……不，我只是……”他的指爪纠缠在一起，“有时候我不知道怎样才是对的，或者应该相信谁。我的家人把我卖到角斗场，但是，这就表示他们教我的全都是错的？”

“你还有家人？”Warren不相信地眯起眼睛。

“不，不是我的父母，我没见过我父母。马戏团的人是我的家人。”

“显然他们不这么想。”Warren看到那双金色的眼睛暗下去，有一点怀疑自己是否应当这样直接。

“你是对的。”Kurt轻声说。

“嘿，我的父母也不怎么样。”Warren用故作轻松的口吻说，“他们说我是家族的耻辱，就因为我喜欢男孩。所以我逃家了。”

Kurt困惑地转过头，“我以为你逃家是因为……”他看向Warren背后的钢铁羽翼，“那个。”

Warren抓了抓头发，“……对，这也是一部分原因。”

他重新挂上一侧耳机，另一只甩向Kurt，“听吗？”

Kurt有点惊喜地爬起来，坐上桌沿，用两指小心地捏起耳机，学着样子放进耳朵。

“喔……”

他被激烈的打击节奏吓了一跳，Warren因此发出一声嘲笑。

“你觉得信神很蠢吧？”Kurt说。

“这个，我不知道，我不想说它是蠢的或者坏的，只是……太老了，你明白我的意思吗？”

Kurt眨了眨眼睛，不太明白。

“宗教什么的，都是过去的东西。过去人们有太多解释不了的事。En Sabah Nur，还记得他吧？古埃及人不知道他是什么，就把他当成神。”

“嗯……”

“很明显耶稣是个有超强自愈因子的变种人。”

Kurt噗地笑出来，又有点害怕亵渎似的慌张，“……就像金刚狼？”关于那个刀枪不入的变种人，他们只听过Xavier教授讲的故事，但这不妨碍他们都对这个传说中的不死之身充满遐想。

“是的，也许更厉害，他还能治好别人不是吗。”Warren颇有兴致地说下去，“还有摩西。他能隔空移物，或者什么和水有关的能力。”

Kurt和他的同学一起笑着，他竟然觉得Warren的说法有点道理。只是，还有一件事他仍未得到解答。

“Warren，我能问你一件事吗？”

金发的天使止住笑，“什么？”

“为什么要做……那种事。”

“你是说，床上那种事？”他嘴边出现一抹狡黠的笑。

“我知道结了婚的人是为了繁衍，但是其他……”Kurt费解地说着，而他深蓝色的脸上看不出有没有“脸红”的意味。

“因为爽。”Warren打断他。“你从来没做过，对吧？”

Kurt摇头。当然。在表演之外，没有人愿意靠近他。谁会想和一个怪物亲热呢？

"你会遇到合适的人。”Warren拍了拍他的肩，“然后你就知道那有多爽了。”

也许不会。他想。但是，谁说得准呢？也许他能在这里遇到一个同样容貌奇特的女孩，他们可以出去约会，订婚，结婚，然后……用上一两个Hank的特制套套？或者不用？该怎么做呢？

显然现在为这些问题烦恼有点为时过早了。但他不禁为此暗暗欣喜，当他想到他的新朋友愿意相信：这个被当成怪物展览的男孩也值得被恋爱奖赏。

 

【FIN】

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：为什么设定天使是gay呢？因为我觉得老三部里天使被他父亲试图“治愈”这个意向对于gay teenager的影射特别鲜明；以及，有钱难买我乐意（喂  
> 80年代艾滋病开始进入大众视野，我觉得这个信息很有时代感，所以写进来了。  
> 至于这个系列会不会出现cp呢，我也不太确定……


End file.
